The Most Beautiful Sore Thumb I've Ever Seen
by jaffaraffa
Summary: Set at the end of St Trinian's 2, the girls find out the secret of the fritton treasure and standard chaos ensues. First chapter is based on the movie, after that it will be original. KellyxAnnabelle. First ever story so not sure what will happen, any reviews will be gladly accepted I know it's not perfect, it will be better than this summary though... :)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever, ever story! I hope you like it, the next chapter will be more original but still based on the movie then when they get back to school everything will be coming from me! I am open to criticism though I'd prefer it to be constructive, I just want to write a good story for people to enjoy :)**

Gleeful realisation and excited chatter echoed through the corridors and secret rooms deep under the world's most famous theatre. Annabelle Fritton was tingling from the realisation she was related to the most noted play write of all time. She'd led a crack team of teenage tearaways to the most shocking revelation in history and found out she had famous blood coursing through her veins, and right now every drop of it felt electrified.

Annabelle; the head girl, Chelsea; leader of the posh tottys, Lucy; leader of the geeks, Bianca; leader of the rude girls, Zoe; leader of the emos and Roxy; leader of herself had managed to unscramble the final riddle to reveal the secret that William Shakespeare had actually been a woman pretending to be a man.  
"A woman...a woman wrote the Bible!" Chelsea's revelation drew sighs and mutterings of despair from the five other girls, but the blonde punched the air squealing at the achievement regardless of her friends' reactions. The girls were breaking into laughter at the mistake when a generic ringtone cut through the noise, it was chillingly familiar.

"Silvio, ciao" the unwelcome guest answered the call as the girls turned around, the smiles dropped from their faces to be replaced by contempt and anger. Piers Pomfrey ambled out of the shadows casually pointing a gun towards the group while he chatted on the phone.

"Ehh, I'll call you in five. Just...finishing something off. Great, ciao ciao." He ended the call and tucked the phone back inside his jacket, beaming smugly at his captive audience. Annabelle saw the gun was now trained on Roxy.

"Hello girls, remember me?" he asked, his voice dripping with self satisfaction. "Course you do" he looked the blonde rocker up and down and winked at her.  
Roxy shot him back a glare of disgust as shock and anger spread across Annabelle's face. Pomfrey noticed and merely smirked at her reaction.

"Congratulations on your little _find_. Finally you Frittons catch up to what we Pomfreys have known for generations. That your celebrated seadog...was a _shedog_"  
Annabelle's stomach felt like it had hit her knees, she never would have guessed Pomfrey knew the secret of the treasure. While the girls had been planning how to spend the hordes of gold they were tracking down, he knew what he was searching for all along. Despite the initial disappointment, the revelation had caused quite a commotion, it was ancient girl power in action!

"Now?" he outstretched his hand expectantly at the head girl.

Annabelle stiffened and lifted her chin in defiance. She was head girl of St Trinian's for crying out loud! She had been thrown in at the deep end in September by her Auntie and had struggled to stamp her authority on the pupils to begin with. Although she _was_ being asked to fill some very big shoes, Kelly Jones had commanded respect the moment she strutted through the doors as a first year. Despite having such a difficult predecessor to follow, Annabelle had developed her own methods of crowd control and in the past few weeks she had really found her stride as a leader. Once she cracked that, the girls all fell into place and it had seen them successfully get so far as to find the manuscript she was clinging to.

Pomfrey didn't appreciate the challenge to his authority. He didn't care that the girl in front him was just 17 years old, she was a female and that made her weaker than him. He knew that all the strongest creatures on this planet were dominant because they eliminated any weaklings in their way, especially if they attempted to contest their position.

His emotionless eyes locked into Annabelle's as the gun moved towards her cheek.

She looked down at the black steely weapon, begging her head for a solution. His finger twitched on the trigger and her mind fixated on the only plan she knew would ensure all of her girls walked out of the Globe alive.

Begrudgingly, her limbs obeyed the signals from her brain and handed the play over, knowing she was about to lose the proof that Shakespeare was a girl, forever. Anger boiled up inside her but as much as her muscles wanted to react, her survival instinct overpowered them in the presence of a lethal weapon.

"Thanks awfully" Pomfrey whispered menacingly, flashing his evil grin at the group.

He stepped back and glanced over the cover of his new found treasure, feeling safe in the knowledge he could now destroy the ancient secret. He had waited his whole life to be the one to settle the historical score between the Pomfreys and the Frittons, and finally his day of glory had come.

"Course we knew this inconvenient discovery would turn up sooner or later, just had to make sure we got to it first" he looked at the play again. The name of it made his stomach turn. _That Fritton must have thought she was so clever, masquerading as a man, I couldn't think of anything worse than this dreadful little secret getting out. Women might think they're capable of being good at things _his face pulled into a sneer at the thought of women trying to be professionals, they'd never be as good as their male counterparts. _Just look at these pathetic excuses for women _he looked over the gang of misfits in front of him. _They never would have had the sense and conviction to take the secret by force, weaklings. _

His hand tightened on the gun, his inner monologue had distracted him and his hand was slowly sinking away from a head shot.

"But alls well that ends well, as the old boot said" He watched Annabelle's face tighten into a grimace. He delighted in the thought of how much she must hate him. "Now we can destroy it" a serious layer of contempt settled on Pomfrey's face as the image of flames licking the pages played in his mind.

Annabelle wasn't giving up that easily, she could see he was serious but if he was that deranged he would have shot them all as soon as he arrived. Instead he'd rambled on at them instead, she was beginning to think he just liked having an audience.

She pulled herself together before she spoke, if her voice began to shake she feared her conviction would waiver.

"It's too late, Pomfrey. You can destroy the play but the secret's out, Shakespeare was a woman and we will tell the world." she announced boldly. The girls behind her straightened up, gaining courage as Chelsea nodded in collective bravery.

Pomfrey's eyes widened and he looked from girl to girl in terror. Annabelle tensed, she wasn't expecting his reaction and began to suspect he was up to something. A horrible feeling that she'd gone to far washed over her, she should have known better than to argue with a gunman.

"Oh...you're going to tell on me?" his face spread into further distress. "Please don't tell on me. Oh _please_ don't tell on me!" the mask of disgust fell across his face again as he mocked them mercilessly, like the little schoolgirls they were.

"Look at you" he couldn't believe the audacity these girls and their headmistress had showed in going toe to toe with him and his brotherhood. "Who's going to believe a bunch of jumped up, porky telling little school girls over me?" The very idea made him want to guffaw vigorously in all of their pathetic little faces.

He turned to leave, he'd had enough of this charade but couldn't resist rubbing his superiority in just one more time.

"Hey, I play tennis with Sting for Christ's sake" Shaking his head once more at their futile attempt to be his equal, let alone better him. "No!" he murmured to himself as he walked away claiming the lion's share of the treasure.


	2. Chapter 2

The group breathed a collective sigh of relief, they were all alive, and distance was growing between them and the gun with every passing second.

Annabelle couldn't break her glare on Pomfrey, wishing looks could kill. She'd be making the world a better place if they did. She tried to think of a plan as his footsteps faded, but her brain was still too shocked by the proximity of the gun to concentrate on anything complex.

The girls began moving around her, checking each other for signs of shock or distress and it wasn't until Chelsea reached out and gently rubbed Annabelle's shoulder in condolence that the brunette focussed properly.

Adrenaline gave way to a numbing shock as the reality of what had just happened, and what had slipped from their grasp, sunk in. The announcement of reinforcements fell on deaf ears as Annabelle embraced the posh totty, trying not to think of what the outcome could have been.

"What are we going to do now?" Lucy asked glumly. Annabelle lifted her head to realise the five girls were looking at her, they wanted an answer from their leader. She was trying to form an apology when a familiar voice popped into her head "_Listen honey, if you wanna take the lead you've gotta act like you know the way." _Kelly Jones had showed up right when Annabelle needed her most.

"He can't have gotten far, we'll figure out how to get the play back while we catch up to him. Come on!" Annabelle could feel herself filling with confidence and it was contagious, her friends were perking up beside her and before she knew it they were sprinting back through the Globe towards the streets of London.

Kelly Jones' voice was still murmuring in her head, spurring her on. Annabelle realised part of her was being driven by a deep desire to make Kelly proud, she felt a familiar sensation in her chest. _Not now Fritton, pull yourself together and focus on getting that play back...for Auntie Camilla!_

The headmistress's face flashed across the back of her mind as they burst out of the stage door, the sensation subsided.

The girls made their way over to the side of the River Thames as an army of Trinian's pupils came screaming around a street corner to provide backup.

Half the school lined the banks of the river as they scanned for Pomfrey. Camilla Fritton burst in to cast her eye over the waters and spotted him bobbing along on a little white boat.

The misogynist noticed the crowd gathered on the bank and taunted them with the play.

"Au revoir! Auf wiedersehen!" He waved the manuscript high above his head, exhibiting his victory over the girls.

The boat chugging along, bouncing over the waves triggered Celia's memory, she remembered stumbling in awe past a colossal tall ship on the way to the Globe. She licked her finger to test the wind which was blowing perfectly down river, they'd catch Pomfrey in a matter of minutes. She had always known wind power would benefit St Trinian's one day.

"I think I have, like, an idea!" she exclaimed, "Follow me."

She took off towards the vessel with the head girl and headmistress hot on her heels.

"Celia!" Annabelle shouted ahead "Celia, where are we going?"

Celia didn't have the breath to reply but slowed down as she rounded the corner to the boat. She was greeted by a huge black pirate ship that wouldn't have looked out of place on set with Johnny Depp. The hull was decorated with gold and maroon details, a theme that highlighted various other parts of the boat. Two masts threatened to skim the clouds and thick cloth sails were tightly furled to keep the boat docile in the day's weather.

Annabelle and Camilla caught up to Celia and saw the boat.

"My dear girl" Camilla gasped "Genius!"

The rest of St Trinian's appeared to find Celia and Camilla releasing the mooring lines and Annabelle perched atop the ramp onto the ship.

"All aboard, me heartys!" she cried and with a scream and a cheer the whole school piled on the boat. Dozens of hands helped to raise the anchor, while many more went to work on releasing the sails and setting the boat in the right direction to chase down Pomfrey.

Annabelle fought her way through the crowded deck and found Tara and Tania hanging off some rigging.

"Girls, I thought you might be more use below deck" she called up to the blonde duo, they looked at her unsure what she meant, they were putting their acrobatic prowess to such good use.

"Celia says there's cannons down there." The two explosives experts didn't need any more encouragement as they scampered down the ropes and disappeared below the deck leaving thanks lingering in the air behind them.

Annabelle smiled to herself, they weren't just going to catch Pomfrey, they were going to blow him into next week. As she walked back up to the ship's wheel a familiar little white boat could be seen skimming along the choppy river a few hundred feet ahead.

"Gotcha" the head girl muttered under her breath. "Full speed ahead, we've got him girls!" she cried, and the whole boat erupted into cheers as they willed the vessel to move faster.

"My dear girl" her Auntie's voice called over her shoulder, she turned around and saw raw pride beaming back at her. "I knew you would do great things given half a chance, it's in our blood!" She grinned, and Annabelle could have sworn she saw a tear in Camilla's eye. "I couldn't be more proud. You are one of my own now girlie, whether you should like it or not, and I will always look after my own." She placed her hands on Annabelle's shoulders. "I was ever so heartbroken about your mother, she was a spectacular woman and I am certain she would be exceedingly proud of you now, my dear. Your father on the other hand is a perfidious shit and frankly you'd do well to never speak to the useless codger ever again." The head girl was deeply touched by the remarks about her mother, she was trying desperately to hold back tears. The comment about Carnaby had drawn a snigger of agreement resulting in a breakaway tear down her cheek. Camilla quickly wiped it away and smiled at the beautiful creature in front of her, she knew that from then on she'd protect this girl with everything she had in the world.

"I think you should stay at St Trinian's...as a member of staff" Camilla spoke before she realised what she was saying. She hadn't meant to say it, but as it came out it sounded like the best idea she'd ever had.

Annabelle couldn't believe what she was hearing, words failed her. She'd begun to think about what lay ahead once the school year finished, the old plans of university just didn't seem as enticing after the best year and a half of her life. This could be the perfect solution.

"YES! Of course I will Aunt- err Miss, thank you! I can pay for board and meals out of my wages and I won't need a very big room, though of course I will need a bigger room because-"

"My dear," Camilla cut in, raising an eyebrow at her niece. "You're rambling. Head girls don't ramble"

Before she could apologise, as only Annabelle would, the call came down from the crow's nest. Pomfrey was 50 feet away, they'd be upon him any second.

As they pulled up beside Pomfrey's boat he raised his lighter to the manuscript wanting to finally finish the deed. The act engrossed the evil woman hater so much he didn't notice the galley slide up beside him.

Peters, Piers' assistant, meekly pointed out the impending pirate attack, much to the cult leaders' disdain.

The ship towered over him, drawing a sneer of disgust and fear over his lips. The pupil's lined the sides of the boat, armed with sharpened hockey sticks, brought together to avenge the Fritton's history with a loyalty that no other school could rival. Even from high above Pomfrey's modest cruiser, Annabelle saw him gulp at the formidable scene he'd been presented with.  
The make shift Jolly Rodger, that Zoe just so happened to have ("What? Pirates are so emo." She'd claimed.), was cracking menacingly in the wind high above the crow's nest. As the girl's boat edged ahead of the tiny vessel, Pomfrey looked across to find himself facing four open cannons.

"Bloody women!" he spat. It was proving difficult to formulate an escape plan, he had exhausted all of his resources fighting these girls, he was on his own.

From her vantage point at the back of the galley, Annabelle saw they were in the right position to do maximal damage to the silly little tug boat. She raised her arm and swung it forward, bellowing over the wind in the sails, "FIRE!" the signal reached the twins below deck who gave the first years the same call.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOMBOOM.

The cannons shot off and peppered Pomfrey's boat, smoke poured out glossing over the river and clouding his vessel. The girls cheered and shouted enthusiastically, as they always did when there was blood to be gotten.

A battle cry rose up from the melee as a figure swung through the smog across to the smaller boat, Camilla Fritton had followed in her ancestors footsteps and boarded another vessel. She grabbed the play out of Pomfrey's hand before he had even realised what was going on and landed back on her own deck with a great cheer.

Pupils swarmed around their headmistress, ecstatic at the victory, while down below the first years high fived each other in celebration. The girls leant over the sides of their boat leering and taunting the little sinking ship as they sailed on down the river, to victory!

Celia watched the scenes from the front of the galley, beaming that her plan had worked out so well. She grinned to herself then turned to one of her eco warrior friends, "Wind power, man! I told you it was the frikkin answer." They hugged it out and continued to celebrate.

Further down the boat Annabelle made her way over to Camilla and enveloped her in grateful hug, she was joined by Chelsea and Bianca who were still cheering and squealing. The brunette felt another set of arms join the group and was surprised to see Zoe, hugging and smiling, she decided to take a mental picture as she might never see that sight again.

They heard another boom below them and looked over in time to see the cannon ball connect with, none other than, the Tower of London.

The girls froze in shock, still wrapped around their headmistress.

"Hmm..." Camilla mused over the scene for a moment. "Home girls, chop chop, full speed ahead!" she cried with the usual urgency required to get out of a sticky situation.

The girls released more sails and Annabelle felt the boat surge forwards, within minutes they'd escaped the scene.

The head girl hung over the edge contemplating the day's events now that everything had settled down. She glanced around the boat and was happy to see her girls busy and content, a few months ago it seemed impossible that she'd ever become fond of every girl at St Trinian's but after today's sterling show of solidarity, she knew that everyone on this boat was her family, and she was theirs. Despite this, Annabelle couldn't help feeling like there was someone missing, her mind wandered to the last time she'd seen her friend and predecessor in the flesh. Annabelle had refused to show it, but she'd been devastated by how short Jones had stayed.

_Annabelle watched Kelly Jones strut across the front of the school garages, chattering intensely in a foreign language down a silver mobile phone. She couldn't stop her eyes lapping up the sleekness of Jones' figure, or her nose revelling in the sweet scent of expensive perfume that floated behind her. She was overtaken by her feelings for a split second and was going to say something to Kelly, tell her to come back soon, or maybe just never leave. She managed to contain herself and called her name._

_Jones had turned away from her car and looked Annabelle straight in the eye, the shock it sent through her body snapped her brain out of it's lusty haze and she pulled out another question that had been on her mind since Kelly returned. _

_Annabelle didn't think she'd actually get an answer from the former head girl, she was usually very guarded but as she moved closer to the older girl an explanation began to form on her perfectly painted red lips. She leaned dangerously close to Annabelle as she confessed about her top secret occupation. The words scintillated her brain as Kelly's breath caressed her cheek. _

_Annabelle felt like she'd been hit by lightning, every nerve in her body crackled. _

_She did her best to hide her feelings, but all she wanted was to be with Kelly. She didn't believe that Kelly would understand how she felt, even she didn't understand it sometimes. Girls had never been attractive to her before, she got that girls were pretty but they put the effort in to be that way. Kelly however, had been different from the moment she saw her, she'd felt a pull in her chest. _

_As Kelly announced the super secret organisation she was working for her face slid into a cheeky grin, Annabelle couldn't help but shoot a genuine smile back at her. She was glad Kelly was making_ _an honest living, something she wasn't sure a lot of St Trinian's alumni managed to do. _

_With that, Kelly had climbed in her car and sped out of a secret gate, leaving Annabelle staring at the cloud of dust left behind. Holding onto Kelly was exactly like trying to hold onto dust, she just seemed to slip through Annabelle's fingers. _

_She'd sighed longingly, wishing she'd said more, knowing she might not get a chance to see the her again for months if not years. The head girl's__ heeled boots clicked repetitively on the stone steps as she made her way up to the roof, she needed space and air to clear her head. She had a treasure hunt to coordinate._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

Annabelle was snapped out of her musings by a call of 'land ahoy!', they had gotten as close to home as they could on water. Camilla had called ahead and asked Beverly to organise transport for the school across dry land, a number of battered old buses were waiting near an unused harbour.

The girls were ushered onto the coaches and reassured someone would find the ship and return it to it's rightful owner, so it was no longer their problem ("And NO, you cannot keep it!" Miss Fritton had added, to a wave of disappointed groans.)

The exertion of sailing a tall ship for a good few hours had taken it's toll on the pupils and soon the gentle rocking of the road had sent them to sleep. Annabelle wandered along the bus she had been put in charge of and smiled fondly at the resting soldiers. She gently covered a first year with a blazer that had slipped on to the floor drawing an unconscious growl from the little red head, _You're welcome_ thought Annabelle chuckling to herself. Seeing that everyone was settled and all was calm, she returned to the front of the coach and curled herself into two seats. She'd barely rested her head before she was out for the count.

The girls all began to wake up at the same time, Miss Fritton always said a St Trinian could feel it in her bones when she was close to home. Annabelle unfurled her long limbs and stretched her tired muscles to try and regain some level of comfort in her body.

She decided to walk up and down the coach, as much to help her legs feel normal again as to wake up any stragglers before they fell victim to permanent markers. She nudged the few heavy sleepers as the coach turned into the main school gates. Her coach was second in the convoy and the noise of cheering travelled back like a chain reaction, before long the whole line of coaches were full of elation. The manuscript was back where it belonged, with the Fritton's that would honour it's significance.

The vehicles pulled up neatly and the doors creaked open, releasing a flood of excitement back into the school. Plans were immediately barked out, they were having a party tonight to celebrate St Trinian's biggest achievement to date. It was going to be a blow out. Annabelle could see this getting out of hand already and raised her fingers to her mouth letting out an ear splitting whistle. Even the staff froze.

"Now girls, I fully support the motion of a party but let's not get carried away, this is our home after all. Nothing goes ahead without my approval, capiche?" she looked over at the twins, "That includes the beverages, you two." Two blonde heads sunk in disappointment, but agreed with their head girl.

Annabelle smiled and nodded her head with a renewed confidence about the celebrations.

"Let's party then!" she cried, and the girls ran off cheering even louder than before.

As the afternoon progressed into evening Annabelle checked every aspect of the party, she was happy for the majority of it to go ahead but was less convinced by the make shift pyrotechnics presented to her by the twins.

Once everything was organised she left the girls feasting in the dining room to go and get ready for the celebrations, she collected everything she needed to wash away the day and headed to the shower block. Everyone else was nearly ready or busy eating so Annabelle had the place to herself, the quiet was gladly welcomed to help her recharge before tonight's shin dig. She took longer than normal in the shower, letting the hot water work out the knots that sailing a ship had caused. Turning off the water Annabelle wrapped herself in a towel and headed for her room, it was warmer in her private space and there was very little of her that everyone hadn't already seen.

When she finally got a chance to sit down on her bed, her eyes began to feel imminently heavy but she fought it, there wasn't time for a power nap. Annabelle stretched across her bed to the side table and opened the top drawer, it was filled with dozens of blister packs filled with caffeine tablets. She had found out very quickly they helped to stay ahead of the other girls when pranks were going off.

She popped a couple and dropped the packet back into the dresser, her attempt to close the draw let her hand slip across the wood and she found herself falling forward. She grabbed her pillow for support and managed to stop herself toppling off the bed with her other hand, the head girl sat up with a smirk at her own clumsiness. Picking up her pillow to put it back in it's rightful place, Annabelle noticed a flash of white out of the corner of her eye. She realised it was an envelope and in the commotion of almost falling off the bed it'd started to disappear in between the mattress and the headboard. She carefully gripped the corner and quickly pulled it out before her lack of coordination struck again.

Annabelle turned the envelope over to see her name scribed beautifully on the front in black ink, it looked like an expensive pen. Her interest peaked when she recognised the handwriting. The 'A' that started her name was elaborately curled and slanted, she only knew one person who wrote that letter the way it appeared in her hands.

Her heart began to pound furiously, she felt her hands go cold and clammy while the rest of her flushed and sweated nervously. She licked her lips as they dried and slid her thumb into the gap at the back of the envelope. It was taking every ounce of strength she had not to tear the envelope into pieces, she was desperate to get to the letter but knew there were eyes everywhere.

Annabelle calmly slid the letter out of its cover and placed the empty envelope down next to her. She was worried if she moved any faster she'd scream, but that would send crowds of pupil's flooding upstairs to see what the commotion was about.

_Composure Fritton, composure. She probably just wanted to say good luck, you've been misreading all those 'signs'. It's just your desperate imagination clinging on to a friendly glance because you're besotted. She's probably even hooked up with with Flash now she's not doing business here any more. _

She tried to put the idea of Kelly writing her a love note as far as possible out of her mind as she unfolded the sheet of paper in her hands. The black ink spread out across the page in meticulously neat lines. Annabelle focussed herself, she wanted to read the whole letter from start to finish but her impulses tried to make her scan for key words.

_Annabelle, _

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to stick around for longer, duty calls. I'm hoping to get some time off in the next few weeks, maybe we could catch up properly? It's hard not seeing you every day, life's not the same without St Trinian's. I'll talk more when I see you, you have my number so just call me when you're free and we'll organise a date. You probably want to burn this after reading, the girls don't need any help getting gossip on each other (and especially their head girl). Better safe than sorry._

_Take care of yourself and the girls. _

_Speak to you soon kiddo, _

_Kelly_

_xx_

_P.S. if you need me for any more vault break-ins just shout, I'm always happy to help you ;)_

Annabelle looked at the letter, reading the words over and over again.

It took her a moment to realise she wasn't breathing.

Her mind raced uncontrollably over key words. She didn't know how to translate the text's meaning without Kelly's usual grin or eyebrow raise to hint at whether she was serious or joking.

_Kelly misses me, or is it a collective you? No, surely she would have said 'you lot', just 'you' means me. It's hard for her that she doesn't see me? Oh God. And 'date'? 'DATE'?! What does she mean by that, date as in calendar date or..._She stopped herself from going any further, surely Kelly Jones wasn't asking her out on a date. Definitely not in a letter, she concluded that wasn't Jones' style. She was too forthright to cower in the lines of a letter. Annabelle's heart sank at that realisation but she still longed to see her raven hair and perfect skin. She dug her phone out and tried to bring the screen to life, nothing happened.

"Dammit!" Annabelle cursed, she continued to mutter furiously about how useless technology was as she plugged her phone in to charge. The screen lit up but she knew it wouldn't be able to handle a call for a good ten minutes, maybe longer if her and Kelly got chatting. She scoffed at her last thought. Kelly Jones didn't have time to chat, she was always too busy being a female James Bond. The thought caused a smile to spread warmly across Annabelle's face, she folded the letter up and returned it to the envelope before placing it back under her pillow. It would be safe enough for tonight while everyone was distracted with the party.

"Fritton!" A voice called from outside her room accompanied by approaching footsteps. The door swung open and Chelsea marched in looking displeased.

She looked at the head girl and rolled her eyes, the brunette sat wrapped in a towel and was nowhere near ready for a party.

"Good God Annabelle, I know it takes time to look good but even _I_ would've been ready quicker than this!" She smirked at her quip, both girls knew it wasn't true.

"Sorry Chels..." She paused briefly while her mind concocted an excuse as far away for the letter burning a hole under her pillow as possible. "I...just couldn't shake the feeling I was still dirty after being so close to that Pomfrey creep all day." Annabelle dipped her head hoping her excuse would be believed if she played for sympathy, Kelly's note didn't need to be school business just yet.

"Oh babe, I know. I was so scared when he pointed the gun at you. I thought-" Chelsea choked. Annabelle immediately regretted trying to play on such a serious incident. She beckoned her friend over and wrapped an arm around the posh totty pulling her closer.

"But we're all safe now, no one was hurt. That's what we've got to concentrate on" Annabelle whispered pressing her cheek into the blonde's hair. Chelsea sniffed and held her finger under her eyes to disperse any tears without smudging her make up. She nodded, managing a smile and looked Annabelle straight in the eye.

"Do you wish Kelly had been there?" Chelsea asked, the question took Annabelle by surprise and disarmed her for a moment. She wanted to say 'yes' because right now she wished Kelly would be by her side and never leave. But logic prevailed as she answered her friend's probing question.

"No, I feel bad enough that so many of you were in danger. The last thing I would wish for is more people I care about on the wrong side of a gun." she looked down and couldn't stop her mind running through the scenario if Jones had been there. She knew Kelly would have put herself in front of the gun before anyone else but she wondered, would it have been her sense of responsibility that put her in front of Annabelle or something deeper.

"Belle?" Chelsea asked softly, Annabelle met her gaze and the look that she saw on her friend's face told her she had shown too much emotion in her response.

"Has anything ever happened between you and Kelly?" she asked, Annabelle studied the face opposite her. She couldn't see the usual hunger for gossip that sparkled in the posh totty's eyes when they wanted to know something juicy.

"I swear I won't say anything but you seemed pretty eaten up when she left. Most of the girls just thought you were worried that you wouldn't be able to keep control after she'd gone but...I knew I saw something more. You can talk to me Belle, you and Kelly are some of the best friends I have and I don't gossip about my friends, keeping stuff bottled up won't help anyone." She looked deep into the hazel eyes opposite and saw she was on the right track, they glinted with pain and longing.

The sound of guitars tuning and microphones being tested rose up from the dining room, where the party was going to be taking place.

Chelsea decided tonight wasn't the time to get too heavy, they were celebrating a wonderful achievement and she didn't want to be the reason for dragging Annabelle's night down.

"Maybe now's not the right time" she stood up and began to walk towards the door. She stopped halfway across the room and turned back to Annabelle, who looked so tired she almost took pity on her and told her to go to sleep.

_No, she'll regret missing this party more than anyone. _

She snapped herself upright and barked over to the head girl.

"Right, come on Missy. You've wasted enough time moping up here, get your glad rags on and get to that party. If you don't shake your ass off I'll kick it into next week!" Chelsea turned and strutted out the door hoping she'd done enough to get her friend down to enjoy herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Downstairs, the dining room had been transformed into a pirate themed rave that was in full swing. The curved arches of the roof were hanging with sheets dyed to look like sails, ropes and one unlucky first year.

The twins had the Trinski flowing freely and Bianca and her rude girls had managed to get 39 crates of beer from the local supermarket without even setting an alarm off.

Bianca grabbed as many bottles as she could carry out of one of the crates and walked over to Zoe, Roxy, Lucy and Celia. She handed out the beers and realised she had two spare still in her hand.

"Oi, where's Chels and Fritton?" she shouted over the band at Zoe. Bianca tutted loudly at the shrug she got in response. "Massive help you are, Dracula" she muttered, but the insult was lost in the noise. The group finished their drinks and decided to go dance, they climbed up on some tables easing the eco warriors who had been dancing there on to the floor. As Roxy moved to the music she caught a glimpse of Annabelle walking in with Chelsea. She saluted smoothly to get her friends' attention and beckoned them to come join her.

As Annabelle and Chelsea ambled through the mass of bodies to their friends the twins appeared and handed them concoctions that they claimed were 'Trinski cocktails'. When they reached the others the girls felt hands pull them up onto the table and they were able to see the whole crowd beneath them. Realising how behind they were glasses were clinked and drinks were downed, Chelsea struggled with the taste while Annabelle celebrated being the quicker drinker. Their glasses were immediately whisked away and two bottles of beer handed to the latecomers, they started to dance to the band.

Chelsea spotted the posh tottys across the room and signalled to Annabelle she was going to dance with them, as she jumped down off the table the head girl turned around and realised there was only her and Roxy left.

"Where have the others gone?" she shouted over at the rock chick. The blonde mouthed 'what?' and motioned at her ears. Annabelle leaned in to shout in her ear over the noise and felt Roxy wrap her arm around her hip placing her hand in the small of her back.

"Where have the others gone?" the head girl repeated. Roxy leant in to her, she could smell the alcohol on her breath as it caressed the side of her cheek and tickled her ear.

"Lucy went to check on her stocks, I ain't got a clue about Celia but I'm pretty sure Bianca and Zoe have gone to the same place!" she yelled. She giggled clumsily and leant further into Annabelle, who tried to support the blonde bombshell, she was deceptively heavy. Annabelle started to feel fuzzy. She looked up at Roxy who held her gaze deeply before glancing to her left then spinning round and dragging Annabelle off the table with her.

It took all of the head girl's reactions and balance not to fall over and crumple into an undignified heap, she was ready to explode at her inebriated friend for nearly breaking her neck when Roxy explained her actions.

"Too many people watching us" she muttered in her ear. She found them a quiet corner just inside the kitchens and closed the door, dulling the ruckus outside. In the blur of movement Annabelle hadn't fully taken in the situation. She had her back against the kitchen wall and could feel the cold tiles through the lacy sleeveless cardigan and black bodycon dress she was wearing, the flower headband she'd been sporting had been lost getting dragged off the table so her hair was now partially covering her face. Roxy placed a hand on the wall above the head girl's shoulder and leant in closer, brushing the dark waves of hair behind her ear. She pressed her body against Annabelle's and touched her cheek against the head girl's.

"You were incredible today Annabelle Fritton," she whispered in her ear. "I've been watching you since the start of the year but the way you handled yourself today...powerful, dangerous and fearless." Roxy's words danced into Annabelle's ear and made her knees go weak, but deep down she knew she wasn't any of the things Roxy had just said. Especially not now when she was letting herself be carried away in a moment with someone she had never had feelings for.

Roxy tilted her head to look straight into the brunette's hazel eyes, she gently pressed her forehead against her companion's refusing to break the electrifying contact. The head girl was hypnotised, her limbs had turned to concrete. She closed her eyes as Roxy moved in to brush their lips together, but before contact was made a face flashed through Annabelle's mind. Perfect ivory skin with just the right amount of flush in the cheeks, her deep hazelnut eyes framed by thick lashes, raven hair styled perfectly and those lips. Plump, thick lips coated generously in knock-out ruby red lipstick.

Annabelle realised she was making a terrible mistake, she'd fallen hard for someone and she was about to hook up with Roxy. She wished she was with that person right now. She wished she was with Kelly Jones.

She pulled away just as Roxy drunkenly pushed her mouth forward, their lips brushed but the head girl's cheek took most of the action.

"What?!" Roxy questioned Annabelle's move. "I thought you'd be up for this, Fritton. I thought you were kick ass after the performance you pulled off today" She straightened up and looked at Annabelle for an answer. The head girl looked at her feet timidly, she hadn't wanted to tell Chelsea earlier and she felt like she could trust the posh totty. Roxy was much more unpredictable, she could blab to the whole school.

"I'm sorry, I just got carried away. I don't like girls." she looked at Roxy apologetically and was met by a smirk.

"What?" It was Annabelle's turn to question her opposite's actions.

"You, don't like girls?" she scoffed. "I'd better tell Kelly not to bother coming back then." She turned and scanned the kitchen, spotted a bottle of Trinski in the corner of the room and went to retrieve it.

Annabelle couldn't move. This wasn't happening. She swore she'd always been good at keeping her emotions in check, yet two people had read her like a book in one night.

"Stop panicking Belle." Roxy called from the other side of the room. She dug two mugs out of a cupboard and wandered back to the head girl, who still hadn't been able to move. She plonked the mugs and vodka down and seated herself on one of the steel preparation tables before pouring two generous measures. Annabelle had managed to shuffle over to the table and silently took the cup from the rocker.

"Jesus, Fritton! Say something." Roxy lowered her head to meet Annabelle's eye line, she was staring blankly towards the floor. It looked like she'd just been told her dog had died.

Roxy clicked her fingers and managed to get some recognition from the head girl. She patted the table next to her and took the mug off Annabelle so she could hoist herself up.

"Belle, seriously. You're not the first girl to fall in love at St Trinian's and you're certainly not the first to fall for Kelly Jones." a thoughtful look spread over her face as she looked glassily into the distance at something clearly only the rocker could see. She turned with a grin. "You though. You're different in _one_ way." Chuckling she threw an arm around Annabelle's shoulder and leaned in closer.

"How?" the brunette mumbled quietly.

"Because you seem to have caught Kelly Jones' attention as much as she's caught yours. Never in all my years have I seen that girl look twice at anyone in this place. Then you showed up." Roxy took a deep drink from her mug then refilled it from the bottle.

Annabelle couldn't believe what she was hearing, surely this was just drunk talk. She tried to take a sip of the clear liquid sloshing around in her mug but the events of the day were too much for her. Tipping the mug up she drained the contents completely, regretting it immediately but forcefully keeping the moonshine in her stomach.

Roxy nodded in approval and refilled her mug, the head girl motioned to finish her drink again drawing a ninja like reflex from the blonde to stop her.

"Don't be silly" she chided. "It's hard when you first realise you're feeling something different but it'll get easier, that weird feeling like you're doing something wrong will ease up when you become comfortable with it. It's part of who you are Belle, and it's always been there. The sooner you accept it, the better you'll feel."

"God Roxy, I think I'm in love with her" Annabelle couldn't help herself. She felt tears fill her eyes, the alcohol wasn't numbing the pain in her chest like she'd hoped. In fact, it was making the situation worse. The blonde took the head girl's mug away, she'd clearly had enough. Roxy jumped off the table and helped the brunette down, scooping up the Trinski bottle with one hand and taking the brunette's arm with the other, she led her to the dorm for some well earned rest.

"Easy does it." Roxy struggled through the dorm door with the brunette and the vodka, stepping over another early casualty to reach a spare bed.

"This isn't my room." Annabelle slurred out a mild protest as Roxy let her flop down and pulled the cover over her, she got her a glass of water and placed it on the floor beside the bed.

"I know genius, but you're not as light as you look and we wouldn't want you to spoil your ridiculously flowery sheets would we?" the blonde bombshells quip was lost on her inebriated friend so she resorted to reassuring her to sleep instead. Roxy stood over Fritton and looked down at a very drunk shadow of the stunning beauty who had led the school so valiantly earlier in the day.

_Christ's sake Kelly Jones. You always stick you're claws in the pretty ones, it's about time someone left their mark on you._

She turned and walked out of the room swigging from the bottle, the school party would be dying soon as the Trinski took it's toll. _Time to play out in the village then. _Roxy concluded and went in search of an after party.

Chelsea stumbled back into the dorm on her own, the rest of her tribe had passed out in various locations downstairs. She stumbled over an emo's coffin and tried not to laugh uncontrollably at the hiss she'd drawn from it.

She looked across the room and saw Annabelle tucked up in bed. Gossip had quickly flown around that her and Roxy had snuck off together, she was glad to see nothing had happened.

She wandered over and sat on the bed next to her friend who, she noted to her amusement, looked absolutely wrecked.

Chelsea stroked the hair out of the head girl's face and felt her heart go out to her, she realised her own life had been so easy in comparison. It was tradition for the ladies of her family to attend St Trinian's so she was honoured to be here, Belle had been dumped unceremoniously by an arsehole of a father. She'd heard rumours of what had happened to Annabelle's mother but she'd never asked for the truth in case it was difficult for the head girl to talk about. When Chelsea arrived it was with a whole class of first years, Annabelle had struggled to find her place when she first arrived and she was singled out as the new girl.

_And now you're faced with more confusion _she mused. Chelsea had found she was comfortable around boys when she hit 14 or 15, she knew she liked them and they liked her, back then it was just a way to get what she wanted. Annabelle had probably grown up with traditional images of a husband and kids and now, out of nowhere, Kelly Jones had appeared and messed everything up. She still didn't know if anything had happened between the two of them, she admired Kelly Jones as much as the next Trinian but she hoped, for Annabelle's sake, the former head girl hadn't broken her friend's heart.

Her attention focussed back on the current head girl as she stirred in the sheets, Chelsea knew there was only one reason she'd wake up in her current state. Clambering across the room to where the first years were piled up, the blonde grabbed an empty bucket (for once the youngsters hadn't needed it after a school party, they were learning!).

Annabelle groaned and tried to sit up unsuccessfully.

"Don't sit up babe, just roll over." Chelsea had been through her fair share of bad states so she knew how to handle this. She managed to get the head girl hanging over the edge of her bed enough to be in firing range of the bucket, and tied her hair back as neatly as possible.

It wasn't long before the bucket came in handy, Chelsea handed her friend a wad of tissue paper and encouraged her to sip the water she'd been left with.

Tears were running down Annabelle's face, Chelsea chuckled. _If she could see herself now she'd be totally mortified. _The brunette began shaking in her bed and, when Chelsea was convinced she was finished using the bucket, she climbed in next to her and held her until they both fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kelly Jones was perched on the roof of an apartment building being battered by a harsh Serbian wind. She pulled the over sized collar on her black trench coat closer around her neck and flexed her hands in their thick leather gloves, the chill had pierced her layers with ease and was settling into her bones. Jones had flown out here the previous morning to follow a suspect that should lead her to a conclusion in the case she was currently on. The thought of wrapping up months of hard work and being able to return home was the only thing stopping her body shutting down in the dark, relentless night.

She got up from the foldable canvas chair she was perched on and moved away from the edge of the roof. It was deadly quiet, the only company the spy had were a pair of binoculars and the remains of some local cuisine, any sounds from the street below were blown away before they could reach the top of the building. She raised the binoculars to her eyes focusing in on the shop she was staking out and sighed, there had been nothing significant all night and things were only getting quieter. Letting the binoculars sit on the strap around her neck she pulled her phone out and checked for messages, disappointment rose up her chest. Again.

She cursed herself for being soft enough to write what she had in the letter for Annabelle.

_Maybe she hasn't read it. _She was trying to justify why the current head girl hadn't been in touch, she had genuinely expected the brunette to call her before she reached the airport. She refused to entertain the idea Fritton was playing games with her, she didn't have it in her. Did she?  
Doubt began to creep in as she realised just how much Annabelle had come along from her first day, the moment she'd ordered a make over for the new girl Kelly knew she'd never be the same.

_But to grow balls big enough to mess with me? Even Roxy took 3 years. No, she must have missed the envelope...she's probably clumsy enough to lose it. And it would be so Annabelle for her to lose it without even finding it!_

She chuckled to herself and found the memories that came flooding back warmed her deeply.

_Well, I can't call her but I need to know what's going on. _Second guessing the situation was making her think the worst, she needed to speak to someone on the inside but who could she trust?

Kelly sat back down and inspected the street below her, she noticed a man walking briskly towards the store, he fitted the description of a suspect she had personally tracked to this point. Adrenaline started to flood her veins as she watched him walk into the shop, the intelligence agents on the ground needed to be made aware of the situation. She pulled out her phone to make the call and couldn't believe her eyes. The screen was lit up, a phone shaped symbol shook enthusiastically below a caller I.D. she'd been longing to see for days.

**Annabelle Fritton**

_Seriously, Kiddo. You're timing is bloody awful._

The secret agent realised her jaw had dropped open. Shock turned to grim regret, she had no choice but to put the phone down. Kelly groaned as she pulled a red X across the screen to send the call to voicemail, she only hoped it sounded like it had rung out rather than being cut short. The spy dialled her colleague and gave them the signal to go in. She kept watch from her vantage point and within minutes saw a number of big black jeeps scream to halt in front of the shop. Agents swarmed out across the street below her, storming the shop to finally put an end to the drug ring Kelly had been tracking for months.

After a nervous few minutes she grinned gleefully as six suspects were marched out in handcuffs, a seventh one was being carried unceremoniously with an agent on each limb.

_Someone tried to put up a fight, _she thought. The mission had been a bountiful success, her surveillance had led the rest of her team to this point and right on cue her phone rang again. This call she was expecting.

"Hello, Sir" she answered her boss.

"Agent Jones, congratulations. I trust you have an excellent view of the current situation?" he enquired.

"Yes, Sir. We've pulled seven suspects out so far, we're just waiting for forensics to arrive to dust the place and bag everything." As she spoke two black transit vans had arrived and the occupants emerging from the back of them were pulling on overalls to enter the property.

"I believe they should have just arrived" his well spoken English accent carried a hint of euphoria over the phone, Kelly celebrated internally at the thought of how well she would be rewarded for this bust.

"Well Jones, I'm afraid there's not much more you can do on this case. So I have no choice but to give you some time off." She couldn't decide if he was genuinely sorry he didn't have more work for her or if he was being sarcastic, but time off was exactly what she wanted at the moment.

"I'm devastated Sir, but I'll do whatever Her Majesty's service needs me to do. If that turns out to be a holiday then so be it" she couldn't hide the excitement in her voice.

"Excellent work Jones, enjoy your free time. You've earned it. I'll be in touch when we need you."

Before she could say goodbye the phone beeped and went silent.

She clicked about on her phone for a few seconds before placing it to her ear to make a call.

"Zdravo, ja bih naručiti jednom pravcu kartu za Gatvick molim." _"Hello, I'd like to book a one way ticket to Gatwick, please." _

Kelly Jones was going home.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh my god. I've died. I must be dead, there's no way you can feel like this and still be alive._

Annabelle managed to crack her eyes open enough to survey her surroundings. She was mildly relieved to realise there were no bright white lights or fluffy clouds surrounding her. Instead she was greeted by a scene that reflected last night's utter carnage.

Beds were littered with fully clothed occupants, sometimes on their own, sometimes in piles.

Those that had managed to prepare themselves for bed had left clothes strewn over the floor, furniture and even the rafters. Empty bottles and half-filled glasses covered every surface and plates of food were dotted around the dorm. Her Auntie wouldn't be best pleased the girls had raided the kitchen.

She breathed in deeply trying to get oxygen to her brain so she could clear the haze behind her eyes, all she managed to do was choke on the stinging aroma of vomit coming from next to her bed.

The head girl glanced tentatively over at the floor. _Oh bugger, I hope no one saw me do that. Jesus Fritton, you know better than to drink Trinski. Should have stuck to beer._

She moaned quietly as she returned her head to the pillow, the spinning would stop after a few seconds.

"Annabelle" a voice whispered behind her. Through her severe hangover she hadn't realised there was a warmth and a presence behind her. Her whole body went ice cold as the realisation hit her like a train, a flash back popped into her head. She'd been in the kitchen with Roxy, they were up against the wall and the blonde had leaned in to kiss her. She braced herself and managed to half roll, half look behind her at who she was sharing a bed with.

"Morning!"

Chelsea was far too chipper considering how much she had drunk.

_Thank god._

Annabelle groaned aloud and let her head hit the pillow again, burying her face into it.

_Ohhh, she must have seen me in such a state last night. Bloody hell._

"How are you feeling?" Chelsea asked, leaning over Annabelle and gently stroking the hair off of the side of her face.

"I think I've died." the head girl mumbled into the pillow.

The posh totty laughed, she was pretty sure alcohol was still running through her own veins so she could get a remedy sorted before a hangover kicked in. Her friend was clearly not so lucky, snickering to herself she clambered over Annabelle and made her way over to her own bed. Bottles and glasses clinked as liquid was poured and soon Chelsea was returning to the suffering brunette with two glasses of a bright orange, fizzing drink.

"Here, sit up. Slowly!" She added, before the bucket came out again.

Annabelle managed to prop herself upright against the headboard and take the drink. Chelsea looked remarkably groomed considering the size of the party they threw last night, she hadn't taken off her make up yet but her hair was still neat. The head girl didn't want to imagine how awful she looked, but given that the rest of the school still appeared to be unconscious she didn't really care.

The reality was she looked considerably more unkempt than her blonde companion. Her wavy brown hair had fizzed out in protest of its constraints so was sitting in a messy bun with lots of fly aways, her eye make up had ran down her cheeks with the river of tears that had flowed last night and around her lips was still faintly red from her lipstick, despite most of it being on the tissues she had wiped her mouth with after the alcohol made a reappearance. The majority of her foundation and blusher was smeared on her pillow

Her stomach was burning as if she'd been drinking paint stripper, she wasn't entirely sure she hadn't. All of her muscles ached, the last 36 hours had been intense. As she sipped her drink the bubbles felt like knives on her throat, it was raw. Annabelle grimaced and forced herself to swallow, she felt a sharp pain in her chest and coughed, more pain in her ribs. She'd never been so sick in her life as she was last night and she was paying for it heavily now.

Tears of pain and frustration tingled behind her eyes but she was too dehydrated for any moisture to appear, she began to wish she could just switch off for today and resume her life again tomorrow when she'd feel human again.

"Here, this should help" Chelsea had pulled out a pen and was stirring Annabelle's drink to take the fizz out of it.

"I'm so sorry if you saw me last night, I can't believe I got in such a state." the head girl croaked, unable to make eye contact with her friend.

"Belle don't worry about it, I know you'd do the same for me if I got that bad." she smiled fondly across at the brunette. "What do you remember from last night anyway?" The posh totty wanted to know if Annabelle could confidently confirm that she hadn't got up to anything questionable. Chelsea was a total romantic and she loved the idea of Kelly and Annabelle being together, she'd saw it in Kelly's smile when she ordered a makeover for the new girl. Jones didn't order makeovers for just anyone, girls who didn't fit in anywhere specific were usually just left to be fought over by the tribes. The treatment Annabelle got put her above the tribes, straight into Kelly Jones' pocket. Kelly had barely let her new friend out her sight from then on. Most of the girls assumed she had been given some sort of direction from the headmistress, who intended to have her niece fill Kelly's position when she left, Fritton was merely studying Jones' techniques. Only Polly and Chelsea had realised at first, Roxy clicked on after she tried to go there with Kelly and was promptly brushed off. The posh totty had overhead the way Annabelle spoke to people on the phone and her voice always softened for one person.

_Not to mention the way she plays with her hair when she speaks to Kel_ Chelsea thought.

"Not much." the brunette concluded. "You went to dance with Bella and Saffy, so it was just me and Roxy left. The others...I can't remember where Roxy said they'd gone." She sipped at her drink and furrowed her brow in the hopes it might jiggle her brain to function quicker.

Chelsea knew she had to press deeper.

"Belle, did anything happen between you and Roxy? There were rumours flying round last night the two of scampered off together." she saw Annabelle's eyes widen, shock or fear? She wondered. "I found you up here in bed alone." she added quickly. "But what about before you came up, did you do..?" she paused awkwardly.

"NO!" Annabelle cut in sharply. An eco warrior passed out on the floor at the end of her bed grunted and rolled over.

"No." the head girl repeated gently. "When I turned around, I asked where everyone had gone and…out of nowhere she had her hands on my hips, holding me. Next thing she drags me off the table, nearly breaking my neck in the process, and we end up in the kitchen." She sipped her drink as Chelsea looked on, waiting for the rest of the story.

"We were up against the wall when..." she paused and swallowed heavily. Chelsea nodded at her to keep talking. "She kissed me." The blonde's stomach sank, this wasn't good.

"But it was barely a brush of lips, I thought of Kelly and realised I didn't want anything to happen. I'd pulled away and Roxy had missed the target." she felt awkward talking about the events with her friend but knew she'd done the right thing.

"It probably sounds awfully cheesy," Annabelle looked down and picked at a pull in her blanket. "I want to...it's just I think Kelly...see, I've never kissed a girl before..." she stumbled.

"You want to save yourself for Kelly?" Chelsea helped her out, she wasn't trying to torment her friend. Annabelle looked up smiling sheepishly, her cheeks were burning red as she nodded.

The blonde reached out and took hold of the head girl's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Good."

Annabelle felt better for having had someone to talk to and even more so, someone who seemed to understand her.

"Thanks Chels."  
The posh totty announced she needed to sort her face out and went over to her bed to begin the process of making herself presentable to the world. Annabelle didn't think the ability to walk had returned to her just yet so stayed put under the covers. She finished the drink Chelsea had made her, it's contents were a mystery to her but she felt like her stomach was beginning to stop burning. As she reached over to set the glass on the bed side table she noticed her phone, she scooped it up and leaned back into her pillow as she lit up the screen.

_Let's see if there's any damage. _She thought, though not a regular drunk texter, there were exceptions and last night was probably one of them.

She brought her messages up and was pleased to see there were only two, one to Roxy and one to her Auntie. She cringed violently at the second message, she took minor comfort in the fact Camilla was understanding, surely she wouldn't mind.

_I liove yui,,auntr cMills xxxxxxxx_

At least she could make out what she was trying to say and it had plenty of sentiment to it. What she hadn't expected was the reply

_love you twoio my gir; srop tezting an go ger wsnkerrd_

Annabelle glanced around the keyboard and managed to make out her Auntie's message: _love you too my girl, stop texting and go get wankered_. She grinned to herself, her father would never have had a sense of humour like his sister.

The message to Roxy was easy to make out, she'd written the word sorry with lots of kisses on the end. There had been no reply, but from what she could remember of getting into the dorm Roxy hadn't been annoyed so she'd probably gone out for more action.

She was about to put the phone down and go back to sleep when something at the back of her mind made her want to check her calls. She'd never called someone drunk before but she couldn't shake the feeling she had last night. As she swiped across to the history of her phone, her stomach knotted. Sitting at the top of the list was Kelly Jones.


End file.
